The House Of Enki
by KillerOfHappyness
Summary: Amyst and her full household find that they aren't the only devil house in Tokyo. Some household members are lonely, others live to fight. They find a school for for them, little do they know two house holds are there.
1. read

Yeah, Amy's writing ANOTHER story. Don't curr.  
Swearing and sex, blah, blah.  
Don't read if you don't want to, blah blah blah.  
Got it?  
Good.


	2. Chapter 1 Bad Vs Really Bad

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="80a42962ba49868c6761df202001360a"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Amyst!" Franki shouts, throwing a plate at the floor, the shatter echoes through the house. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I sigh " what?" I stand at the top of the stairs, looking at her in the kitchen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm bored" she picks up another plate,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" there's no need to break stuff" I start walking down the stairs. " we can go out and do something if you really want" I make my way to her and take the plate, Franki nods. She didn't look very pleased though,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Elli" I call, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" yas" she smiles cheekily, popping her head into my view, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" can you please clean this up" I sigh, rubbing my temples, "and get ready, we're going out soon. I turn away, "Franki, you break one more thing, I swear I'll lock you in Naomi's room for an hour" I almost threat. Franki sighs loudly, not really accepting my terms, but agrees anyway. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I trudge my way to a secluded room, I knock on the door and open it, "Franki, Elli and I are going out, you coming?" I ask, the room was dark. The only light from a TV. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" nah. I've got to finish this mission" the light from the hallway shone on pink hair. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you've been in there for a week, you can't do this" i almost sigh br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" yeah, yeah. Once I've got the game clocked, I'll come out" she shakes her hand at me, shooing me away. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What ever" I close the door. She'll never leave. I flick my light grey hair to the right, " you two better be ready, or I'm leaving with out you" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" ready!" Elli leapt to my side, her sword safely clipped to her belt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" and Franki?" I ask, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" she left a while ago" Elli answers, too giddy for her own good. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" shit" I breathe. " better find her before she murders someone for looking at her" I shake my head. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elli and I dash out of the house and start jumping from roof to roof. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A loud bang and a gust of wind came towards us, we stop. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" she's at the church" Elli almost gasps br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" stupid bitch" I couldn't help but sympathise for the poor guy she's killing. " better get there quick"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elli nods and grabs her sword, taking it out of its sheath and running towards the church. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elli stops on the roof, I slide beside her, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" why'd you stop?" I ask, glancing at Elli, then looking down at Franki, she looked angry, a dark red aura grew sharply around her. I quickly look at what she was angry at, " fallen" I growl. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" what should we do?" Elli asks, she looked worriedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" this is her fight, we only join if she needs us" I sit down, observing the fight that was about to happen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" but the guy looks really hurt" she stomps a little, I sigh br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" he is a fallen angel, we aren't supposed to help them. They want us dead" I explain for the six hundredth time. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" but he's hurt" she whines br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Elli, he's not on our side" I shake my head br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" no ones ever on 'our side' what if I want to help him" she stomps again. I look up at her and raise an eyebrow br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" go ahead" I motion towards the fallen angel. She stomps a little more and whines. She sits down and folds her arms, knowing I've won. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da357b3668751a1269731c5f7c1b07dd"" where are your friends?" Franki barks at the fallen angel, the guy pulls him self off the ground, He smirks slightly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" cheeky fuck" I grew angry br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" bitch" Franki growls, she runs at him, pulling her arm back, she punches him in the stomach, pushing him into a tree, he spits up blood. "where are they?" She growls again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He didn't answer, not a single move from him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" why isn't he fighting back?" I question, " he knows he's going to die, right?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Franki channels her power, " last time to talk boy" she put her hand firmly on his shoulder, still nothing from the fallen angel though. Franki sends dark Magic through him, he screams, but doesn't resist, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" why doesn't he fight?!" I shout, almost annoyed that I didn't get to see a good fight. Franki steps away from him, letting him fall to the ground. She smiles evilly and turns around, knowing she'd won. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The fallen angel rises up, using his wings to help him. My eyes widened, that would have normally killed someone of his kind, heck, even five if they were close enough. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" if you would let me answer" she guy spoke, " I don't have comrades"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was shocked at his words, a fallen angel without his group? Why?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Franki's fists tightened br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you sure do have the balls to get back up" she lowers her head " I'm sorry I failed you, my king" she says, ashamed. The guy falls to his knees, spitting out more blood, the darkness had gone to his heart. He's going to die. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I sigh and jump down to the ground, "you never failed me Franki, you done well" I kiss her on the cheek, then go over to the fallen angel, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you didn't fight her, you never wanted to even hurt her" I kneel down beside him, " why?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I vowed I'd never hit a chick" she said between gasps, "and her boobs are to big to even hit her"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you have good morals, but I hope you know, you are going to die" I put my hand gently on his shoulder, he nods. " what's your name?" I ask, " Tim" his voice breaks, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" thank you for your valuable time Tim, you've done very well, and I wish you could continue. I'm sorry you were caught by my queen" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tim falls to the ground,/p 


	3. Chapter 2 What The Fork

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1f2c42c36fec3f10baee8497c0f2f16"" can't you save him Amyst? He's a good person" Elli starts to cry, I sigh. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm not going to recruit people willy-nilly, and he's a fallen angel" I stand up and face Elli br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" but he's a good person" tears starts falling from her face, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you honestly didn't care for him, did you?" I try to even out the situation br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" it wasn't fair, Franki ripped him to shreds and he didn't fight back, not even a flick" she frowns, more tears swelling in her eyes. I turn away, I couldn't look at here when she's like this, I could feel my eyes burning, I tried to stop the contagious tears, my throat hurt from holding it back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" fuck sakes Elli" I turn back to Tim, he lay limp on the ground, " help me turn him over" I try to push him over, Elli started to help, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you have a good heart Amyst" she smiles at me, her tears all gone. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you little shit, you acted out the whole thing" I can't believe I fell for it, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" but you wouldn't do it if I didn't encourage you just a little bit" she smiles cheekily. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I can't believe your resurrecting him" Franki spits br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" look, I have no choice. You killed the poor guy. And he has no friends" I look at her, almost telling her off. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" maybe if he wasn't such a pussy, he would have lived" she folds her armsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" maybe if you weren't such a bitch, we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we" I glare at her. She growls a little and looks away, I sigh and shake my head. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I grab the knight chess piece I had in my boot along with the other pieces I have there. I stick it into the hole in his chest. " fucking hope this works" I mutter and gather my strength and power, i slowly pore it into Tim. The chess piece disappeared into him br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Amyst, it worked" Elli pokes me slightly, I stand up and examine him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He still looked dead. We stood in silence for a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5efd6eeb489d5fdebf4cb04e3b112bdc"" what a fucking waste of a piece. For fuck sakes" I kick him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" ow!" He yelps, reaching his arm round to his side, feeling where I kicked. " ow?" He questions this time, " I'm not dead?!" He exclaims br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" your not dead!" Elli jumps up and down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" uh-" i blink " welcome to my house hold Tim" I say quite surprised. His wounds healed almost instantly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" your house-?" He has to process it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm a devil now?" He looks at me, I shrug, I have no idea what I'd done, but I knew he's apart of my household. Tim sits up and rubs his head, the flicks out his wings, two sets of wings, devil and fallen angel. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" what the fuck have I done?" I breath, " I've defied the laws that aren't even possible" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" guess God wanted this" Elli smiles br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" fuck God. He could die for all I care" Tim stands up br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" he's already a devil" Franki smirks, leaning on me. Me being shorter, she could rest on my shoulder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" oh, so you kill the guy and suddenly he's your best friend" I deadpan at Franki. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" maybe even lovers" Franki glides over to him, they were both the same height, not including the mass amount of hair she has. " how would you like to be my little slave" she purrs, pushing her overly large breasts on Tims chest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" uhh" he looks over to me " I just died, so... I think I'll pass" he jumps over to me, I smirk at Franki, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" doesn't work like that"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8268c8cf8a1b5f5c39c0068b9353079"We all start walking back to the house, making sure Tim is safe, and unseen. If someone who knew him was to see him now, it could be dangerous. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" where's he going to sleep?" Elli asks, " there's no spare bedrooms" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" we'll have to get a bigger house if I'm going to fill my household" I ponder,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Tokyo is a bigger place" Franki mutters, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" it's far away from here too" Elli adds, I sighbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'll talk to Naomi about this during dinner" I didn't want to leave our small town, but it's a bad idea to stay here, having a fallen angel in my household now./p 


End file.
